qarwafandomcom-20200215-history
Hassan al-Suhail
Hassan al-Suhail is the current President and CEO of Suhail Industries International. He was born in August 21, 1977 to Mohammed al-Suhail and an unknown woman. Hassan is among the richest CEOs from Qarwat. Background Born in Solim al-Suhail Memorial Hospital, Marrat, Qarwat, to an unknown mother whom was presumed to be a prostitute, Hassan al-Suhail was the only child of Mohammed al-Suhail. He was groomed from birth to be the heir to Suhail Industries International, and his father wasted no time trying to educate Hassan on how to deal with the family business. At the age of 6, Hassan went to Arafat Public Grade School, where he studied for 6 years, spending his last year of education at home with a private tutor. When he was 13 he was sent to the Prophet's Islamic School, where he was tutored in Islamic jurisdiction, international english, basic economics, history, religion and a subject of his choice, which would be biology. He would finish his studies at the age of 16 and was consequently sent to Zadiyah High School where he studied economics, history, biology, english politics and politics and human rights. At the age of 18 he was sent to MIT by his father to study Bioengineering, specifically within the field of Bionics, which was one of the recent business hits of SII at the time. Throughout his years of studies, Hassan had very little time for any form of personal life, as his father spent more time grooming him to be the perfect successor more than he allowed Hassan to have time for himself. Regardless, Hassan remained very loyal to his father. When he finished his courses at MIT with the best grades in his class, he stayed in the United States for two years before being allowed to return home. Hassan's father argued that "he had to prove that he isn't a spoiled failure" and that "he could make it on his own." Hassan didn't just make it on his own. He applied for a job in his father's own company, turned things around for the suffering SII America and was responsible for SII's first major business hits in the United States, making Suhail Industries International a relatively known name in the states of Massachusetts, Maine, Connecticut and Rhode Island. In addition he didn't return two years later, he would instead return four years later. The name Hassan al-Suhail quickly became known in these states too, partially because of SII expansion, but also due to Republican opposition and conspiracy theorists believing Hassan to be an agent of the Illuminati. Hassan eventually left John Barret in charge of SII America as he returned home during his 25th birthday, after which he was made in charge of SII Bionics and a member of the corporate board, positions he maintained until his father's death five years later. However he did not inherit SII from his father. The corporate board had decided to pass it on to Khaled Ibn Abrahim despite Hassan suggesting himself. Khaled died a year later due to a heart attack, presumably due to old age and bad smoking habits. Managing to give the corporate board a convincing resume, and with no better suited people around, Hassan al-Suhail was granted Presidency over the corporation. Under Hassan's leadership, SII has become less focused on Qarwat and more focused on multinational expansion, slowly but steadily spreading into surrounding countries and even major countries in the first world, such as the United Kingdom, France and even further expansions into the United States. While initially being weakened on the homefront of Qarwat, with foreign companies such as Rashadin Incporporated taking their soil, the multinational expansion eventually payed off, allowing SII to maintain a stronger hold in Qarwat than ever before. However, the opening which allowed Rashadin to enter Qarwat relatively unopposed still shows its wounds, as Rashadin is almost as present as SII is in Qarwat. Work In Progress Personal life WIP Political activism Although SII seems to be his primary concern, Hassan still spares time to join QPDU events as an honorary guest, often holding informative speeches. Considered a VIP member of QPDU, Hassan maintains alot of respect from its members and their supporters. He is the one who initially coined what would become the Party Slogan: "Onwards to the Qarwati Dream!" He has been noted to donate substantial ammounts of money to the party, often also funding events which smaller local teams of the party can't afford - for free, and he is very open about encouraging people to join the QPDU. He has been criticized for potentially aiding a "corporate controlled" future for Qarwat, to which he responds "the people with the best of abilities should be the ones to lead Qarwat. Whether that be the president, a CEO or a farmer." He also notes that anything else would be a regulation of personal liberties. Personality and Political Profile Hassan al-Suhail holds a cool and largely expressionless demeanor with a subtle and somewhat hidden smile when appearing in public. It is a smile many say is "inspiring" and remains as a subtle gesture for the common Qarwati citizen to strive for the Qarwati Dream. While he defines himself as an Ibadi Muslim, he believes it is not in his place to judge what people do with their lives providing it is not major crimes such as violence and murder, leaving the job of judging people to the law and to God. He as such has actively worked for the rights of gay people and women as well as ethnic and religious minorities of Qarwati society. He has been criticized for his ruthless treatment of "small business", often outcompeting and buying out smaller companies within SII's field of business. He argues that mega-companies with just enough regulation to keep them in their place while keeping nigh endless liberties will ensure the prosperity of Qarwat as a nation. Smaller companies that are outcompeted shall be treated fairly, providing they simply give up peacefully instead of driving themselves to ruin and debt. He is a level headed businessman who is as interested in the common folk as he is interested in the prosperity of SII. He is a firm believer of his personal concept of the "Qarwati Dream", which would be his equivilent of the American Dream. His primary goal aside from steering his company, is according to him; "to ensue the prosperity of the Qarwati economy and people, and ensure further activism within the realm of possibilities that is the Qarwati Dream." His constant slogan remains as "the limit is what you make it!" Trivia * The picture of Hassan al-Suhail was made by my friend, Kelsy Ryan O'Neill. * Hassan lost his eye while representing his father's efforts to send humanitarian aid to Palestine. When he was mistaken for a Palestinian HAMAS member, he was captured and tortured. The specifics of what happened in there has never been revealed. He was released by Israeli authorities when they discovered who he was. Music for Immersion WIPCategory:Characters Category:Suhail Industries International Category:CEOSuhail